Not so innosent
by Raynstory
Summary: Addopeted from DEEPCUTFIGHTER! What if Bella wasn't so innocent back in her life in Phoenix like we thought? What if she was actually part of a sceret group, a group of assassins? And the Cullens had no idea...rated M for Lemons and vilonce
1. Chapter 1

This is deepcutfighters story i just adopted it so i don't own the first 11 chapters also i will not be updating this untill i get a beta...ALSO who ever wants to beta me email me at

charmed

ginnie

hotmail

.

com

The girl who commented my Jacob/bella story Your name didnt go threw but i would love for you to beta :) IF ONLY I COULD FIND YOU OTHERWISE THE OFFERS STILL OPEN

**Not So Innocent**

**BPOV**

I was at home all alone with nothing to do, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's had gone hunting, so now here I was...board. After sitting on my bed for another twenty minutes I looked at my dresser and seen how dusty it was, then I thought to myself when the last time I _really_ cleaned out my room, I think it was about 3 months ago, so I decided instead of doing nothing. I would clean it. So after I collected all my cleaning supplies I needed to clear out my room a bit so I moved my nightstand, desk, cleared out my closet then remebered to clean out under my bed. About halfway under my bed I seen a shape of a box covered in a black cloth, it was hidden like that so that nobody would find it, once I took the cloth off the box memories came rushing back at me, under the cloth was a bullet-proof heavy duty steel case with a complicated lock systm. I remembered that in inside this box was infomation that should ever be found by the wrong hands could destroy my life, someone else's life and injure someone, for in the case was a state of the art pure silver handgun, a laptop that could acess info on almost _anyone_ in the world, government infomation and much more. You see I haven't been completly honest with the Cullen's, but it's not like I _didn't want_ to tell them, I did but it was a matter of national security that I tell **NO** one, see my life in Phoenix wasn't really as boring and plain as I told everyone, actually it was filled with adventure, excitment, constant adrenaline, and much more, I wasn't a normal teenage girl that went to normal highschool, no I was in a government funded 'group', you see I was a part of this organization, actually I was the yougest and still am the youngest member in this organization. , but.I 'retired' (meaning that i'm not with this group at all times...i'm still am a member but i'm not called on unless it was for a majorly utter IMPORTANT reason). I can't believe I forgot about this, but I guess with a vampire boyfriend/family and a crazy vampire bent on drinkg you dry, even if he has to go through hell to get to me, would keep you busy you coud forget _anything_. But the most inportant detail about this group was that, this group was made of the worlds **BEST** and most **DEADLY** _assassins_, and _I_ was in the top 5.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I dont not own Twilight or any of it's characters_

_Hey guys, thanks sooo much for your reviews, and as you can see i'm going to continue this story, and I tried to make this chapter longer, hopefully this is long enough._

_Perviously:_

_BPOV_

_I was at home all alone with nothing to do, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's had gone hunting, so now here I was...board. After sitting on my bed for another twenty minutes I looked at my dresser and seen how dusty it was, then I thought to myself when the last time I REALLY cleaned out my room, I think it was about 3 months ago, so I decided instead of doing nothing, I would clean it. So after I collected all my cleaning supplies I needed to clear out my room a bit so I moved my nightstand, desk, cleared out my closet then remebered to clean out under my bed. About halfway under my bed I seen a shape of a box covered in a black cloth, it was hidden like that so that nobody would find it, once I took the cloth off the box memories came rushing back at me, under the cloth was a bullet-proof heavy duty steel case with a complicated lock systm. I remembered that in inside this box was infomation that should ever be found by the wrong hands could destroy my life, someone else's life and injure someone, for in the case was a state of the art pure silver handgun, a laptop that could acess info on almost anyone in the world, government infomation and much more. You see I haven't been completly honest with the Cullen's, but it's not like I didn't want to tell them, I did, but it was a matter of national security that I tell NO one, see my life in Phoenix wasn't really as boring and plain as I told everyone, actually it was filled with adventure, excitment, constant adrenaline, and much more, I wasn't a normal teenage girl that went to normal highschool, no I was in a government funded 'group', you see I was a part of this group, actually I was the yougest and still am the youngest member in this group. I 'retired' (meaning that i'm not with this group at all times...i'm still am a member but i'm not called on unless it was for a majorly utter IMPORTANT reason), I can't believe I fogot about this, but I guess with a vampire boyfriend/fiance/family and a crazy vampire bent on drinkg you dry, even if the have to go through hell to het to me to keep you busy you coud forget ANYTHING. But the most inportant detail about this group was that, this group was made of the worlds BEST and most DEADLY assassins, and I was in the top 5._

_Now BPOV_

_I decided I would go throught it, and look at all my stuff after I finished cleaning my room...it really did need to be cleaned. So after about three and a half hours of sweeping, mopping, dusting, ect. I was finished, so I took my case back out and went through the complicated lock system to open it, when I did I took everything out and went through it again in side was: my macAirbook (complete with world wide GPS tracking, government info, and records to everyone in the world and much more), my satate of the art pure silver handgun -my baby- as I called it, all my gadgets, my communicator, sated of the art cell phone, my mission clothes (which happen to be pretty skimpy, but it was so I could maneuver around obstacles, and 4 inch stilettos, I could only wear on a mission or while doing my job), pictures of the agency which we called the Brotherhood (although there were girls in there too we just never changed the name), my friends, my partner(alothough we always worked with different people, I worked with this guy the most), my boss, and etc. After I finished looking at everything and reminisced I put everything back in the case but my cell phone incase I needed it, and I put the cloth back over the case and placed it back under my bed. I thought about the agency and everyone and I deciced I would call them._

_I dialed the number to the agency only members knew and then Stacey (the secretary back when I was still working there picked up). "Hello this is Stacey speaking, how may I be of assistance?"_

_"Aww, come on now Stacey don't tell me your already forgot about me 'Izzy', I was and still am the worlds 3rd most deadly assassin and you forgot about me. I'm going to cry!" I sad jokingly._

_"OMG! Izzy girl how are you, oh! I'm sorry I forgot you! We all miss you soooooo much, why can't you come back and visit or do one last mission, oh please we miss you!" Stacey cried happily._

_"I miss you too! I'll try to visit, and mabey do another last mission it's sooo boring with risking your life all the time! How is everyone? " I asked excited._

_"Good, you better try or i'll send someone down to kidnap you, and everyone is fine, missing you but fine, Noah especaily misses his most paired up with normal partner, oh and were having a ball, an anniversary for the Brotherhood, 3 weeks from this comming Tuesday, it is the 100th year anniversary of the Brotherhood, and were inviting ALL 'retired' members too, I was going to call you... .well I DID call you... four times but you never picked up..." She said._

_"Oh, I miss everyone especaily Noah too, and OMG really? 100 years!? Thats amazing, and of course i'll be there, and sorry I didn't pick up, i've been busy latley...Well I have got to go, remember call me if you need anything or there is a MAJOURLY IMPORTANT mission you NEED me for, and I will pick up this time, its summer break so I don't have school to attend to. Also tell everyone I said hi, and tell them if they want to call me they can starting Monday 'cuz i'm busy tomorrow, k?, I would really like to talk to everyone, and YOU guys should come visit ME sometime soon!" I replied laughing._

_"Great! and yes, yes I will tell everyone and I will remeber to call you if it's important! Also we might surpirse you soon so watch out, bye bye Izzy!" Stacey said enthusiasticly._

_"Ok great, bye bye Stace!" We hung up in sync._

_After the call I finished with my day, and went to bed dreaming of all my past missions. I woke up the next moring at 8:45 am, I jumped in the shower and got my whole routine of bathing done, then I dressed in a pair of plaid short shorts I had from Phoenix, a red tight fitting half-shirt tank, and a pair of black flip-flops, I put my hair up in a high ponytail with sidebangs framing my face, some light eyeliner and mascara with some clear lip-gloss. I must say I haven't put this much effort into an outfit MYSELF since I lived in Phoeinx., I went down stairs and grabed a quick breakfast then I went out to my truck, started it up and headed for Port Angels, I had to do some shopping. While out I recived many stares from guys, it didn't bug me when I was alone seeing as how on missions I was sometimes required to seduce men, it only buged me when I was with Edward, or a Cullen because they normally got mad and protective. Anyways I finished my shopping around 3:30pm and headed home, I put everything away and made dinner for Charlie, tonight he was going to have chicken stir-fry, you know something different, after that I left a note telling him I was going for a walk and would be out later that usual, I needed to think on everything and a walk was the best option. I got back around 12:00am, Charlie was asleep and I knew Edwrad would be back around 5:00am so I took a shower, changed into my pj's and jumped in bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was pulled into a deep sleep. I woke up the next morning around 9:30 am to Edward's velvety voice._

_"Hello love, good morning. How was your weekend?" Edward asked while kissing my forehead._

_"Mmmmm, morning, and it was good, I got my shopping done." I answered my voice groggy._

_"Thats good, what time did you go to be last night love? Your so tired, you sleep in later than normal." His voice held concern._

_"Around 10:30am I had gone for a walk." My voice normal now that I was awake._

_He stared at me with diapproval and anger "Bella first off...WHAT on EARTH were you doing WALKING at 10:30am ALONE! Secondly you know you shouldn't go to bed so late its not good for you."_

_"I was thinking that a walk might clear my head, and it's only one time, it didn't hurt any, now excuse me...human moment." I replied making my way to the bathroom where I took a quick shower and got ready. I forgot my clothes in my room so I had to go get them..with Edward in my room...with me only in a towel...a really REALLY short towel, this might be a problem, I thought. So I made my way through to my room and opened my door, I walked in and when Edward seen me he did a double take, then all of a sudden his eyes turned dark and within two seconds he had pounced on me and had me pinned to the wall ravishing anypart of my body his stone cold lips could reach before he got to my lips. To say the least I was STUNNED, but it didn't take me long to respond, he only pulled back when he remembered I needed to breath._

_"You are utterly indecent! No one should look so tempting. It's not fair." He said with lust, love and humor in his eyes._

_"You are tempting too, so it's not fair to ME." I replied with pout, although I kew my eyes were dancing with laughter, I knew he knew too, when he started to chuckle._

_"Now that your done raping my mouth, I really think I should get dressed." I smirked when his face turned to shock at my words._

_"I did NOT rape your mouth!" He replied indignently._

_"Yes you did, anyways go downstairs while I get dressed." I said as I guided him out my door, then I looked in my closet for something cute to wear like yesterday, then I found the purrrr-fect outfit. I put on a white ruffled skirt that went a bit above mid-thigh, a tight KISS black tank-top, when I looked at my shirt I noticed that it ened an inch above my belly-button and I remembered I have my belly-button pirced but I had taken it out before I moved here, but I could still put one in so I went to my dresser and took the one I had in before I moved here and put it back in. It made my outfit look even better, I put my hair up like yesterday with the same make-up and to top off the outfit, my black and white striped filp-flops, when I looked at myself in the mirror I had to say I looked good, I wonder what Edward will say, well I mine-as-well find out. So I made my way down stairs only to smell pancakes, so I headed to the kitchen to find Edward sitting at the table with a plate of steaming pancakes and a glass of milk for me, but when he saw what I was wearing I think he had a mild heart attack, his eyes were the size of dinner plates and his mouth was hanging open, I waited for a few more seconds before he regained his composure and walkd over to me. Once he did he grabed my waist and kissed me hard, then he said_

_"Bella love you look...you look extravgant, where did you get these? and whats with the change in stlye?...and wait...WHAT is THAT on your stomach? When did this happen?" He ended pointing to my stomach._

_"Thank-you, I had these from when I lived in Phoenix, I felt like wearing them, and 'THAT'S" a belly-button pircing, I had it done back in Phoenix, I just never wore it here and decided to put it back in before the hole closes, and by the way thanks for breakfast." I said with a sweet simle._

_"N-n-no problem." He said with shock at my mood._

_After breakfast we decided to go see the family, so we got in Edwards silver volvo, he drove slow (meaning at speed limit) because I was sick form eating a big breakfast. We were sitting in a comfortable silence with his one free hand holding one of mine, so with the other I turned on the radio and looked for a good song when I found an old one Summertime by The New Kids On The Block (A/N: I know its not old but i need it to be for the story), I remembered this song from Phoenix, it ws the Brotherhood's song we always danced and laughed to it...there was always a Bella-sandwich whenever this came on (A/N: Again i know that Bella danceing is one thing but her being sandwiched is way occ buts isnt my story already ooc so just go with it.), so I turned it up, and yes! It was just starting._

_"Bella what is this?" Edward asked_

_"You've NEVER heard Summertime by The New Kids On The Block?" I asked incredilous, didn't Edward live for music?_

_"No, when was this made?"_

_"1988"_

_"I never really listened to the 80's music."_

_After he said that the lyrics stared and I was singing along._

_Do you remember,Or should I rewind,To that summer when you caught my eye,I played it cool,The weather was hot,You had the beauty and the beach on lock. _

I was smiling.

_With your flip flops, half shirt, short shorts, mini skirt,Walkin' on the beach, so pretty,You wasn't lookin' for a man,When you saw me in the sand,But you fell for the boy from the city. _

I ruffled my skirt and wiggled my feet when 'mini skirt, and flip flops' came on.

_I was like, "hey, girl, can I get your number"I remember what you told me too,"Don't call after ten"But you know that I did,'Cause I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you. _

I made a little phone sign with my hands.

_I think about you in the summertime,(Oh oh)And all the good times we had, baby,Been a few years and I can't deny,(Oh oh)The thought of you still makes me crazy,I think about you in the summertime,(Oh oh)I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my are, my summertime. _

By now I was really into it, I was car dancing.

_Do you remember,I'll never forget,Touchin' your body all soakin' wet,The water was cool,The feelin' was hot,Kissin' on you while the ocean rocked. _

I totally forgot I was in the car with Edward and 'felt myself up' when the lyrics 'Touchin' your body all soakin' wet' came up.

_In your strapless sundress,Kickin' back, no stress,As long as we was together,'Cause we were feelin' young love,And we couldn't get , I could reminisce forever. _

_And now I'm like,Hey, girl, don't you know I miss it,And I wonder if you miss it too,Never thought it would end 'til it did,Now, I'm here and I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you. _

_I think about you in the summertime,(Oh oh)And all the good times we had, baby,Been a few years and I can't deny,(Oh oh)The thought of you still makes me crazy,I think about you in the summertime,I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my are, my summertime. _

_Spoken: Break it down. _

_Summer ended,Winter started,It got colder,When we parted ways,(Spoken: I like this part.)As the seasons change.(Spoken: Bring it forward, bring it back)Winter melted,Spring I felt it,Summertime will never be the same,(Without you. My summertime.)My summertime. _

_I think about you in the summertime,I think about you(Oh oh)And all the good times we had, baby,We had babyIt's been a few years and I can't deny,I can't deny(Oh oh)The thought of you still makes me crazy,Makes me crazyI think about you in the summertime,I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my my mind,My summertime. _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh yeah. _

I continued to dance and laugh at memories till the end of the song, that's when I realized I was still in the volvo with Edward, and he was staring at me with amazment.

"Where did _that_ come from? Bella your an amazing singer, how come you never sang before?" He asked with a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"_That_ came from Phoenix, I had some great laughs and memories to that song, and I never sang before 'cuz I think I suck at it." I answered truthfully, I did think I sucked at sining, he nodded and told me that I didn't suck I was actually amazing, I still think I suck.

We continued our way to the Cullen house, little did I know what my day was about to hold, and what memories would resurface.

Hope you liked it, Please please please pwease puh-lease review and tell me how it is so far, remeber R&R

3 DCF


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

We just passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, we had all gone hunting this weekend, we were almost home and I wanted to see my Bella. By the time I got to her house, after droping everyone off and taking a shower then getting on new clothes it was 5:54am, I was a bit late but Bella was sleeping anyways. When I jumped through her window I was greeted with an amazing sight...a sleeping angel, I wasted no time in jumping into bed beside her and pulled her into my body, it still amazes me at how perfect she molds to it. It was 9:30am when she woke up, that was strange, she never sleeps in this late, she must have had a fun weekend, as soon as she stired I greeted her.

"Hello love, good morning. How was your weekend?" I asked while kissing her forehead, god I missed her.

"Mmmmm, morning, and it was good, I got my shopping done." She answered, her voice all groggy with sleep, but it was still beautiful.

"Thats good, what time did you go to bed last night love? Your so tired, you slept in later than normal." I know my voice held concern, but I wanted to know why she was tired.

"Around 10:30am I had gone for a walk." Her voice was back to normal, now that she was awake.

WHAT had she just said? She went for a walk, ALONE, at NIGHT? I was about to voice my opinion "Bella first off...WHAT on EARTH were you doing WALKING at 10:30am ALONE! Secondly you know you shouldn't go to bed so late its not good for you." I know while saying this I had a look of disapproval and anger on my face.

"I was thinking that a walk might clear my head, and it's only one time, it didn't hurt any, now excuse me...human moment." She just replied back calmly while making her way to the bathroom to get showered and dressed. While she was in the bathroom I lied on her bed thinking about how perfect she is and how lucky I am to have her all to myself, and how to keep those nasty creatures called Mike, Tyler, Eric, etc away from MY angel. About forty-five minutes later I heard the bathroom door open and her foot steps coming closer when the bedroom door opened and my angel walked in wet, with nothing but a SHORT towel on I had to do a double take, then I dont know what happened but I lost all self-control and pounced (I wasn't going to drink her, I lost my 'gentleman' control) and pinned her to the wall and kiseed every inch of her creamy white skin my lips could get to, before I ravished her mouth, then I remembered Bella HAS to breath so I reluctently pulled back with her gasping for air.

"You are utterly indecent! No one should look so tempting. It's not fair." I knew my eyes were showing lust, love, and humor.

"You are tempting too, so it's not fair to ME." She said back with an adorable pout, but her eyes were dancing with laughter, so I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now that your done raping my mouth, I really think I should get dressed." I stared in shock, did she just say that **I** r-r-raped her m-mouth? She just smirked...wait when does MY Bella ever SMIRK?

"I did NOT rape your mouth!" I answered indignetly, I did **NOT** rape her mouth and I was going to defend that!

"Yes you did, anyways go downstairs while I get dressed." She just answered while guiding me out of her room, downstairs while she shut her door to get dressed for the day. So I decided I would maker her a nice breakfast, since she ALWAYS cooks, So I finished making pancakes in record time and set a tall glass of milk, then I just sat at the table and waited for five minutes before Bella came down, when I seen what she was wearing my eyes grew the size of dinner plates and I know my mouth was hanging open, it took me a few moments to regain my composure once I did I got up and made my way to Bella then I grabed her by the waist and kissed her HARD, but it was impossible not to, and to stop once I started was almost impossible too, after I did mange to stop, I complemented her.

"Bella love you look...you look extravgant, where did you get these? and whats with the change in stlye?...and wait...WHAT is THAT on your stomach? When did THIS happen?" I said and ended pointing at her stomach, when did she get THAT? I would have seen THAT before for sure.

"Thank-you, I had these from when I lived in Phoenix, I felt like wearing them, and 'THAT'S' a belly-button pircing, I had it done back in Phoenix, I just never wore it here, and I decided to put it back in before the hole closes, and by the way thanks for breakfast." She just said with a sweet smile like it was nothing.

"N-n-no problem." I was shocked at her casual-ness.

After watching her eat breakfast we decided to go to my house seeing as how everyone wanted to see Bella, she was like a celeberity in our house. I had to drive soooooo SLOW! But I did it for Bella, her stomach was a bit quezy after eating my apparently BIG breakfast, while driving my free hand was holding one of hers, we were sitting in a comfortable slience. Then with her other hand she reached over to turn on the radio and look for a good station, about two minutes later she stoped with a big smile on her face and turned up the volume, I had no idea what this song was, but Bella did, so I asked.

"Bella what is this?" I asked

"You've **NEVER** heard Summertime by The New Kids On The Block?" She asked back amazed, hmmm I wondered why.

"No, when was this made?" I just asked again.

"1988"

"I never really listened to the 80's music."

Then she started to sing along, where did this new Bella come from, or mabey this isn't a NEW Bella but the REAL-INNER Bella, I wonder. So I just continued to drive while watching her and listening to her sing, she was actually amazing.

_Do you remember,Or should I rewind,To that summer when you caught my eye,I played it cool,The weather was hot,You had the beauty and the beach on lock. _

She was smiling

_With your flip flops, half shirt, short shorts, mini skirt,Walkin' on the beach, so pretty,You wasn't lookin' for a man,When you saw me in the sand,But you fell for the boy from the city. _

She ruffled her skirt and wiggled her feet when the right lyrics came up.

_I was like, "hey, girl, can I get your number"I remember what you told me too,"Don't call after ten"But you know that I did,'Cause I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you. _

She made a lttle phone sign with her hand, I was surprised she never did stuff like this.

_I think about you in the summertime,(Oh oh)And all the good times we had, baby,Been a few years and I can't deny,(Oh oh)The thought of you still makes me crazy,I think about you in the summertime,(Oh oh)I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my are, my summertime. _

By now she was really into it, she was car dancing.

Do you remember,I'll never forget,Touchin' your body all soakin' wet,The water was cool,The feelin' was hot,Kissin' on you while the ocean rocked.

By now she had totally forgot she was still in the volvo with me, she was so into the song, but what gave me the biggest shock of the day was probably when she' _felt herself up'_ at the lyrics 'Touchin' your body all soakin' wet,'.

_In your strapless sundress,Kickin' back, no stress,As long as we was together,'Cause we were feelin' young love,And we couldn't get , I could reminisce forever._

And now I'm like,Hey, girl, don't you know I miss it,And I wonder if you miss it too,Never thought it would end 'til it did,Now, I'm here and I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you.

I think about you in the summertime,(Oh oh)And all the good times we had, baby,Been a few years and I can't deny,(Oh oh)The thought of you still makes me crazy,I think about you in the summertime,I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my are, my summertime.

Spoken: Break it down.

Summer ended,Winter started,It got colder,When we parted ways,(Spoken: I like this part.)As the seasons change.(Spoken: Bring it forward, bring it back)Winter melted,Spring I felt it,Summertime will never be the same,(Without you. My summertime.)My summertime.

I think about you in the summertime,I think about you(Oh oh)And all the good times we had, baby,We had babyIt's been a few years and I can't deny,I can't deny(Oh oh)The thought of you still makes me crazy,Makes me crazyI think about you in the summertime,I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my my mind,My summertime.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh yeah.

She continued to laugh and dance till the song ended, when she remembered that she was still in the volvo with me she turned a light pick colour, her blush is so beautiful, but I had to ask.

"Where did _THAT_ come from? Bella your an amazing singer, how come you never sang before?" I knew I held a tinge of sadness but I wanted to know whay she never did that kind of stuff around us.

"_THAT_ came from Phoenix, I had some great laughs and memories to that song, and I never sang before 'cuz I think I suck at it." She answered truthfully (I could tell), all I did was nod, and tell her that she **COULD** sing , that she really **REALLY** could, but I could tell that she still thought she '_sucked_'.

I continue to drive to my house with Bella beside me, not knowing what this day was about to bring for Bella and us.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

We continue to drive to the Cullen's house ion another comfotable silence, as soon as Edward parked the car he was around and opening my door before I could even undo my seat belt.

"Thank you my fine gentelman." I joked

"Not a problem my beautiful flower." Edward said seriously.

As we walked to the house before I could even knock the door it flew open, and there stood a hyper-active little pixie I called my 'sister' and best friend,"BELLA, Yay!!" she pulled me into a TIGHT hug around my waist, as soon as she let me go I was pulled in to another hug, but this one was a BIG bear hug only Emmett could give...but I was starting to lose oxygen.

"E-E-Emmett...can't...breath...need..o-oxygen..." I said struggling for air

Emmett droped me "Sorry Bells, forgot your still breakable." He simled sheepishly. "S'okay, no broken bones...i'm all good...i've been through worse..." I replied cheerily, but I mumbled the last bit to myself altough I KNOW they heard, but I guess the assumed I was talking about the James incident. But one by one they all greeted me, ALL the Cullens have warmed up to me so EVEYONE greeted me.

"Bella darling it's so nice to see you!" Esme said with loving warmth in her voice as she gave me a hug.

"Hiya Esme! it's so nice to see you again as well." I said back with as much warmth a 'daughter' could give her 'mother'.

"Bella my dear, how have you been, how was your weekend, sweetie?" Carlisle asked as though he was my father, and I loved it, Carlisle _was_ my 'father', well as close as he could be besides blood.

"Hey Carlisle, I've been great, and my weekend was fantastic, thank you for asking." My voice loving to my 'father'.

"Hello Bella, so your weekend was fantasic? Thats good." Rosalie said, we were so close now, like sisters.

"Hey Rose! and yeah it was, thanks." I said.

"Ello little sis, it's great to see ya again, a weekend was too long." Jasper said, we had become really close.

"Hey Jazz, so I take it your hunt was good, guys?" I was happy to have my family back, but I was also happy that they got to hunt and have family time.

"BELLA! OMG! Your outfit is sooooo HOTT! Where did you get these and why didn't you ever wear them before, you look FANTABULOUS!! and OMG WHAT is THAT on your STOMACH!!" Alice shreiked

"Thanks Alice, I had them from when I lived in Phoenix and I never wore them because I just didn't, I dunno why. I had my belly-button pirced when I lived in Pheonix too, I just never wore it 'cuz I dunno, but I didn't want the hole to close so I put it back in." I replied back calmly.

"Alice you should have seen her in the car...she was _dancing _**and**_ singing_ to some 80's song, you would have filped! I was stunned!" Edward said.

"_YOU_ **SANG! **_AND_** DANCED!** Bella WHAT has gotten into you?" Emmett question.

"Yes, I _sang_ and_ danced_, I had some GREAT laughs and memories to that song, plus I just decided to be a more outgoing me, I actually used to be outgoing and not so clumzy, i'll have you know." I said back defensivly.

"Wow, I can't wait to see the' new' Bella sing and dance." Jasper said.

"Pfft...whatever." Is all I said back.

As we made our way into the house we were all laughing, we all seated ourselves with our partners on sofa's, chairs, and love seats in the living room. We talked about everything, when Emmett turned on the tv and put MTV on they were doing a show on older songs that I would have listend to about 5-6 years ago.

"Did you guys ever listen to this music?" I asked.

"No, we never listened to any new music after the 70's and mabye a bit now that we've met you dear." Esme answered me.

"Really? Well I did, could we please keep this on as background music?" I asked.

"Of course." Carlisle said.

So we kept the music while we talked and I knew most of the songs, so I just listened...untill they anounced another good Brotherhood song, I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry, me and Luna used to do this song as a duet, we were famous for this, considering now this became most of the males in the Brotherhood's favourite song because of the dance we did together for it.

"OMG I love this song!, damn I need Luna!" I said rather loudly, I think the Cullens were a little shocked at my outburst and that I swore.

"What song is this? and who's Luna and why do you need her, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh, sorry this is I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry, and Luna was/is my _one_ of my BESTEST friends in Pheonix!, and I need her to sing this song we always danced to this together!" I said excited!

"Oh, so you and this Luna are close?" Alice asked.

"OHHHH, Yeah!" I said back more excited than before, then I watched as Alice's face fell, then I noticed that Rosalie's did too, the I relized what happend ther were jealous and sad about Luna.

"OMG I'm soooo sorry, no, we were close yes, but I have _NEVER_ had such great girlfriends as I have you two, I have never been so close to any of my old friends."

"Really?!" Rose asked back.

"Yes." I replied back confidenlty, I _never_ really was _AS_ close to any of the girls, as I have been to Alice and Rose, as soon as we finished the song came on and I couldn't help but sing along.

This was not the way I plannedNot my intentionI got so brave, drink in handLost my discretionIt's not what, I'm used toJust wanna try you onI'm curious for youCaught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked itThe taste of her cherry chap stickI kissed a girl just to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it

No, I don't even know your nameIt doesn't matterYou're my experimental gameJust human natureIt's not what, good girls doNot how they should behaveMy head gets so confusedHard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked itThe taste of her cherry chap stickI kissed a girl just to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it

Us girls we are so magicalSoft skin, red lips, so kissableHard to resist so touchableToo good to deny itAin't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked itThe taste of her cherry chap stickI kissed a girl just to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it

When I finished singing the Cullen's were staring at me wide eyed.

"What? What's wrong? I know I can't sing but whatever?..." I asked nervously as the end came out more as a question then anything.

"N-n-nothing, it's just that you NEVER sing, and on top of that you ARE an AMAZING singer!, WOW who would have known Bella could sing that great?!" Emmett said amazed.

"I. CAN. NOT. **SING!.** FOR THE LAST TIME!" I repated.

They just said yes again and I deciede that I was not going to argue. So we sat and talked forgetting that whole incident, for a few hours then out of know where my secret state of the art cell phone (the Cullen's did not know exsisted) rang.

Oh shit...what am I going to do now...


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit, what am I going to do now?

"Bella we thought you didn't have a cell phone. When did you get this one?" Alice asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"Uhhh...um...uhh..." Was all I could come up with.

"Mabey you should pick that up, we'll ask questions later." Jasper somewhat saved me.

"U-u-uh y-yeah. Heya, Izzy speaking." I said, I knew that no matter where I go that they would all hear me so I just sucked it up, picked up my phone and talked normally...or as normally as I would have talked to the people from the Brotherhood, when I said "Izzy speaking" all the Cullen gave me questionable stares.

"OMG, It really is you, I thought Stacey was joking! OMG OMG OMG IZZY!! I missed you!." I recoginzed _that_ voice anywhere.

"OMG LUNA!! I miss you too, and why would Stace have been joking?" I screamed the beging, I was just **SOOOO** happy to hear from Luna, or anyone from the Brotherhood, as soon as I finished speaking there was a huge chourse of OMG's on the other end of the phone.

"Luna, am I on speaker? and who else is there? and why does it sound like it's raining?" I asked

"Yes, you are on speaker. **EVERYONE** is here, and it sounds like its raing because were in Forks duh!. When Stace told us that you called and what you said we all were soooo excited and Noah being Noah, and missing you booked us -some old friends from the BROTHERHOOD- tickets to Forks not all of us could come though, but you would have already of known that, considering the amout of people in it... but anyways, we were going to surprise you but you being a mean surprise runiner had to NOT be home! So we called you to ask you to come HOME to see US your faviourite people in the WHOLE world, plus you owe us,or at least me, for that one time I saved your ass from being-" She had been talking and at times the Cullen's would give me stares that said 'you **are **going to explain' but when Luna was going to say 'from being shot', I HAD to cut her off, so that the Cullen's didn't know.

"OMG really! I will be home in like 10 minutes so hold on, and Luna we will continue this chat _later_ 'cuz right now, i'm with some _people_ that can_ hear_ you." I said trying to stretch the point.

"Ohhhhh...oh!! Ok, we will all talk after. Bye-bye!" She said understanding the point, then hung up.

I sighed as I closed my phone "Well looks like we'll have to talk later i'm going to go home now, can someone run me over I need to get there _fast_." I asked.

"S-sure love, but we WILL talk later-"" Awwww, can't we meet them Bella, I wanna meet them." Alice cut Edward off.

"No, i'm afraid you can't, were going to catch up i'll see ya later, com'on Edward." I said

As Edward ran, he droped me about five feet from the edge of the forest since everyone was outside, and when I say everyone I ment there was at least **fifteen** people waiting on my lawn, and I knew them all. So as I made my way out of the forest no one noticed me, I knew that the Cullen's were _ALL_ in the forest and that they could see and hear as if they were right with them I knew today was the day the were going to find out I was the worlds 3rd most deadly assassin, and there was _nothing_ I could do, So I just yelled.

"OMG, guys HEY! I **missed** you _soooo_ much!!"

**(A/N: I thought about leaving it here, but then I was like no, i already left them with one cliffy last time, I wont do it again...or will I...evil laugh)**

**EPOV**

Since when did Bella have a cell phone? When Alice aked she couldn't answer, that was weird.

_'Edward, Bella is very nervous, happy, confused and a bit scared we should just let her answer it, then we'll know what's going on.'_ Jasper thoughts hit me, no I nodded to him.

"Mabey you should pick that up, we'll ask questions later." Jasper said.

_'She feels somewhat relived but still nervous, happy, confused and scared.' _I heard Jasper's thoughts once again, I wonder what could make Bella feel that way.

She managed to get her phone out, which looked really expensive, and I wasn't the only one to notice.

_'Why wouldn't she let me but her a cool cell phone like that? I __**know **__I didn't buy THAT for her.' _- Alice

_'That is really nice.' _- Rosalie

_"It's great Bella has a phone, she deserved one, she's such a great girl.' _- Esme

_'OMG THAT PHONE LOOKS __**SOOOOO**__ COOL I WONDER WILL BELLA LET ME PLAY WITH IT?!' _- Emmett

_'It's good Bella has a cell phone now, so if she get's hurt she can call me." _- Carlisle

_'Cool Bella has a phone.' _- Jasper

"U-u-uh y-yeah... Heya, Izzy speaking." Her beautiful voice said...but wait, hold on when did Bella _ever_ call herself '_Izzy'_? Me and the rest of the family shot Bella questionable stares.

On the other end of the phone we heard "OMG, It really is you, I thought Stacey was joking! OMG OMG OMG IZZY!! I missed you!."

A look of recognization crossed Bella's features "OMG, LUNA!! I miss you too, and why would Stace have been joking?" She screamed into the phone, so this was the 'famous' _Luna_, that Bella talked about earlier. I watched as Alice and Roes' faces turned dark, they did **NOT** like this _Luna_ girl. As soon as Bella finished speaking a **LOUD** chorus of OMG's rang over the phone. Who were these people, and how did the know Bella.

"Luna, am I on speaker? and who else is there? why does it sound like it's raining?" Bella asked her friend.

"Yes, you are on speaker. **EVERYONE** is here, and it sounds like its raing because were in Forks duh!. When Stace told us that you called and what you said we all were soooo excited and Noah being Noah, and missing you booked us -some old friends from the BROTHERHOOD- tickets to Forks not all of us could come though, but you would have already of known that, considering the amout of people in it... but anyways, we were going to surprise you but you being a mean surprise runiner had to NOT be home! So we called you to ask you to come HOME to see US your faviourite people in the WHOLE world, plus you owe us,or at least me, for that one time I saved your ass from being-" While this girl was speaking, Bella was bouncing much like Alice does when someone says shopping, but the this Luna mentioned someone named _Noah_, who was _he_ and how did he know _my_ Bella, and the this_ Brotherhood_ thing, was Bella in some kind of _cult_ back in Phoenix? But before Luna could finish her sentence about saving Bella from something (a something I_ wanted _to know) Bella cut her off nervously.

"OMG really! I will be home in like 10 minutes so hold on, and Luna we will continue this chat _later_ 'cuz right now, i'm with some _people_ that can_ hear_ you." Bella said suspicoulsy trying to get a point across.

"Ohhhhh...oh!! Ok, we will all talk after. Bye-bye!" Her friend said just as suspicouly then hung up with understanding in her voice, like they were talking about some private inside joke, we didn't know about, but we **wanted** to know.

Bella sighed "Well looks like we'll have to talk later i'm going to go home now, can someone run me over I need to get there _fast_." She spoke fast.

"S-sure love, but we WILL talk later-"" Awwww, can't we meet them Bella, I wanna meet them." Alice cut me off whining.

"No, i'm afraid you can't, were going to catch up i'll see ya later, com'on Edward." Bella replied back sternly.

So I put _**my**_ beautiful Bella on my back and took off, not far behinnd (but far enough Bella didn't see/hear them) was the rest of my family, we were going to hide in the forest while they talked... we **were** going to get to the bottom of this. It semmed as if Bella knew what we were planing and just gave up, and from what Japser's thoughts said about Bella's emotions I was right, but what could she be hiding so big even WE can't know?


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"OMG, guys HEY! I **missed** you _soooo_ much!!" I shouted, and all fifteen heads turned toward me, in in slow motion all of them jumped at me, I was greeted with a bunch of 'OMG's' and 'I missed you's'...but they had squished me...

"G-g-guys...can't...breath...crushing my...left...lung..." I said stuggling for air, I was met back with them all jumping off of me with sheepish smiles muttering sorrys.

"Awwww guys its all good! and...OMG I missed you guys soooooo MUCH!!" How is the Brotherhood holding without me, oh the famous little old me?" I asked with humor.

"Woo, good I thought I was going to have to back to the agency and explain why Izzys left lung is crushed, that would be a hassle...oh and we missed you too." Luna replied scarcasticly, Luna was 20, she has shoulder length jet black hair with metalic sliver highlights, she was about 5'5 with a normal build, her eyes were an intense shade of yellow-green but the yellow was more prominent, giving her cat like eyes. I was quite cool really, she was super outgoing but was not a people person (weird I know), like she would be outgoing with people she KNEW, like me or other Brotherhood/Agency friends/family but she wouldn't just walk up to you and be your friend, she was also super protective of her important people, and she acted like a four year old sometimes...she did NOT like to share friends, she majoured in security operations (she worked the security cam's, locks, comp's, etc.), she was one of my BFF's.

Next I engulfed in a hug form behind "Oh Izzie-wizzie, I missed you sooo much, you can't believe what missions are like without you." Noah's muffled voice was met with loud agrements on the last part of his sentence, I turned around in his arms and huged him back with as much force as my petite frame could. "Oh, No-No, I missed you too!!" I cried happily we both used nicknames reserved for one and other that only WE used. Noah was 6'1 with messy blond hair like Jasper's, he was also 20, he had a more muscular build, but it **wasn't** like Emmett, he just had some muscles, his eyes were an amazing bright baby blue, he was more shy around new people, but with people he knew he was **LOUD** and **OBNOXIOUS**, he also did not like to _share_ me...wait **nobody** in the Brotherhood/Agency did...I learn't that the hard way, back in Phoenix when I tried to have some normal friends...yeah...they **chased** them away.

I repeated this process of shouting and welcoming with thriteen other people : Jason, Ireland, Keith, Simonne, Xaiver, Kat, Carly, Nick, Nikki, Damon, Athrun, Kira, and Chrissy. After I recieved hugs and kisses (on the cheeck) I told them to come inside **(A/N: I know Bella's house is to small to fit 16 ppl -including Bella- but just pretend it can :P )**, I asked them a whole bunch of questions.

"How long are you guys staying for?" I asked.

"Oh, were staying for a week and a half." Carly answered.

"And _WHERE_ are you staying?" I asked again.

"The Brotherhood is paying for us to stay at the Hilton Inn about 15 minutes from here." Jason replied **(A/N: Again I know there is no Hilton Inn in Froks but just go with me..)**.

"Cool, so how has the Brotherhood and the entire ageny been?" I was curious.

"The Brotherhood has been doing fine, were a little short handed at the moment but fine, and Mr. Ryan (the boss of the agency/Brotherhood) is getting on my nerves, hes always bugging me. Keith don't break the handguns, don't try to jump buildings, don't loose your stuff, he just never stops!" Keith exclaimed.

"Keith, honey, I think those are good points...and wait...WHAT, you were trying to JUMP buildings?! You KNOW only I can do that, and it took me years of practice! Your going to kill yourself!." I yelled exasperated, while holding on to his shoulders.

"Thank you, finally someone to knock some sense in to him!" Simonne said thankfully.

"Anyways, How are your missions going? and what the agency like without me?" I asked.

"Our missions are going ok I would say...we ALL miss you Izzy, and the Agency is quiet now, we _really_ MISS you, plus like Keith said were short handed and we kind of want the world's 3rd most deadly assassin back...we want **YOU** back Izzy." Kira said his voice so sad, I felt horrible for abandoning them.

"Oh my god, I feel **sooo** bad now! I want to go back, I truly do, I want to go back, and go on another mission and kill...but I can't, I live here now...and um...to be honest, I have a...a...a fiance, and his family is VERY close with me..." My voice quite near the end.

"...OMG YOUR GETTING MARRIED WHEN AND HOW COME YOU DIDN'T INVITE US! I'M HURT!!" Ireland yelled.

"Yes, I am getting married in 5 months, and I was goin to invite you, I just haven't sent out ANY of the invitations yet." I said calmly.

"Ohhhhh, ok well we'll ALL be there!" Kat said for Ireland.

"Oh, your getting...married?...to who? what's his name, did you do a background check...is he safe...I don't think this is a good idea Izzy." Noah voiced his concerns.

"Yeah I am, his name is Edward Cullen, there is no need to do a background check, he _IS_ safe, trust me, and it is a **very** good idea, I have never loved someone as I love him, and his family is practically my own...Noah, I **LOVE** him, its the_ absolutely perfect _right thing to do." I said my voice holding so much love and compassion that you could practically see it coming out of me.

"Awwwww thats sooo SWEET!" Chrissy squeled.

We continued to talk for about five more hours before we said our good-bye's for today.

"K, well we should go for now, we will see ya again tomorrow Izzy!" Nick said.

"Yup! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I popped the 'p' on 'yup'.

As soon as they left the Cullens came out of the forest...I _knew_ they were in there.

"Bella I think you should come back to our house, Alice already made the call to Charlie that your sleeping over, we have some things to dicuss." Carlisle said sternly...I knew there was **NO** getting out of this one.

I sighed "Well, ok guess theres no point in arguing." I just climbed on Edward's waiting back and they took off, we were at there house in record time. Edward place me on the couch with me in his lap.

"Ok seeing as how your the ones who want to know whats going on why don't you guys just ask me questions so you have it ALL covered." I stated.

"Thats a wonderful idea, we'll take turns Carlisle why don't you go first sweetie." Esme said happily.

"Good idea Esme, ok Bella, what are you?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I am an assassin...the world's 3rd most deadly assassin. I take it were going in a circle, so Esme your next." I said, there were a round of gasps and 'oh my's' in the room.

"Bella that is a dangerous job! How long have you been an a-a-assassin?" She had a hard time getting the word assassin out, I don't think she liked the idea of her daughter being a killer.

"For seven years. I stared at eleven years old. Jazz it's your turn" I replied, there were another round of gasps.

"What is the Brotherhood and the Agency?" His voice held curiosuity

"Well the Agency is a wing of the government, it handles all recovery missions, disposal missions, retrieving missions, etc. In other words like 'spy agents/007'. The Brotherhood is a wing withing the Agency...this wing handles most disposal missions or assassiantions, I am in the top 5, so I do _special_ missions that are graded on difficulty: B, A and S rank missions **(A/N: and i'm getting this from naruto...which i **_**don't**_** own either)**. B ranked are the easiest, A ranked means that your bound to be attacked and that it's hard job, but S ranked the ones I do the most, the S stands for suicide, these are suicide missions meaning that your pretty much walking into your own death if you take these. I am an assassin this is what I do, I was taken and trained to be a human weapon, I was a tool, but I got used to it and became a family with The Brotherhood,Agency. Rose your next" I answered, they all stared at me in shock, the girls looked as if they would be sobbing and the boys looked readt to kill, Edward looked murderous, they did **NOT** like the idea of me walking into danger.

"O-o-oh, okay. Ummm...why don't you work there anymore?" Rose was still stuned by my last answer.

"I don't work there anymore beacuase I 'retired'. " I explained how I was 'retired' but still a member, Emmett was next and he was bouncing like a little kid on christmas, he got over me walking into my death, and now thought it was _cool_.

"COOL! So you killed people? and did super cool moves and have gadgets?!" Boy he _was_ excited, I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Yes Emmett I killed, I guess I did some super cool moves, and yes, I have gadgets. Alice your up next." I answered smiling at him then directed my attention to Alice.

"Who did you kill Bella, and why did they call you 'Izzy'?" Alice asked.

"I killed mafia members, killers, 'evil people', you know those kinds, and the called my Izzy because thats what I used to go by, you know Izzy for Isabella, but when I moved here I wanted to move on from my killing days, so I started to go by Bella." I said remember all the bad people I assassantied. Then I turned to Edward who had been quiet this whole time and waited for his question.

"Bella my love who is this Noah and what relationship does he have or has had with you?" Figures his overprotective nature would ask _that_ of all things.

"Oh No-No, is one of my bestest friends we have known each other sisnce I was put in the Brotherhood seven years ago. I haven't had ANY relations with him, mabey I had to kiss him a few times as a cover on a mission, we were always paired up so he sorta became my partner." I said honestly.

"I. Don't. Like. Him." Edward said through gritted teeth, I don't think telling him I have had to kiss Noah was a good idea...

"Ummmm...Uhhhhhh... O-o-okay, whatever..." I said a bit confused by his answer, Noah's a great guy! Edward just responded by pulling me closer to him, which wasn't a problem for me. I decided I would tell them about the Ball I was to go to in three weeks, tomorrow, so I just sat in Edward's lap answering questions the whole night about my past and the Brotherhood/Angency, untill everyone _made_ me go to bed. I still didn't know how much more complicated things were about to get.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"OMG, guys HEY! I **missed** you _soooo_ much!!" Bella yelled at them, then and all fifteen of them turned to her and pounced on her hugging and squeezing her shouting "OMG's" and "I missed you's" and so on, I wanted to go to her and help because it looked like her air was being squished out of her.

"G-g-guys...can't...breath...crushing my...left...lung..." She said struggling, all of the people jumped off of her muttering "sorry's", I was relived that she could breath now, and so was the rest of the family.

"Awwww guys its all good! and...OMG I missed you guys soooooo MUCH!!" How is the Brotherhood holding without me, oh the famous little old me?" Bella said while humor was evident, and again with this 'Brotherhood' thing, I want to know what it is, and I wasn't the only one who wanted to know either.

"Woo, good I thought I was going to have to back to the agency and explain why Izzys left lung is crushed, that would be a hassle...oh and we missed you too." What agency? And why did they call Bella _'Izzy'_.

"Who is she?" Jasper asked, I looked into her mind and figured out she was Luna.

"That would be Luna, it seems she VERY protective of Bella and does NOT like to share her with many people.." I watched as Alice's and Rosalie's faces turned dark and Alice said "Why would she call Bella _'Izzy'_?, and Bella is OUR friend not hers so she better share or so help me..." I just shook my head. Then a a tall well built boy with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes hugged Bella.

"Oh Izzie-wizzie, I missed you sooo much, you can't believe what missions are like without you." He said and I check his thouts and did NOT like them one bit it seemed this boy like my Bella a little to much for my liking.

"What's his name?" Esme asked.

"Noah." Was all I said, after searching through his mind a bit but he was mostly thinkng of how Bella fit in his arms, I growled, and my family looked at me.

"I don't like his thoughts."

We turned our attention back to Bella who was now giving hugs and kissed on the check -wihich I did NOT like- to the other people, this time Rose asked who the were so I just named them.

"Jason, Ireland, Keith, Simonne, Xaiver, Kat, Carly, Nick, Nikki, Damon, Athrun, Kira, and Chrissy" They all nodded, then Bella started talking again.

"How long are you guys staying for?" Bella asked.

"Oh, were staying for a week and a half." The girl Carly answered.

"And WHERE are you staying?" Bella just simply asked again.

"The Brotherhood is paying for us to stay at the Hilton Inn about 10 minutes from here." The boy Jason replied, again with this 'Brotherhood' thing, WHAT is it?!

"Cool, so how has the Brotherhood and the entire ageny been?" Bella was now curious, she was so beautiful, I'm so glad she's mine.

"The Brotherhood has been doing fine, were a little short handed at the moment but fine, and Mr. Ryan is getting on my nerves, hes always bugging me. Keith don't break the handguns, don't try to jump buildings, don't loose your stuff, he just never stops!" Another blond boy, Keith I think it was exclaimed.

"Keith, hon, I think those are good points...and wait...WHAT, you were trying to JUMP buildings?! You KNOW only I can do that, and it took me years of practice! Your going to kill yourself!." Bella yelled exasperated, while holding on to his shoulders, which I did not want Bella touching anyone, and she called him _'hon'_ she doesn't even call me hon and she's my girlfriend...and wait did she say she JUMPED BUILDINGS?! My family was just as shocked as I was, oh boy she's going to get a talk when we get home...

"Thank you, finally someone to knock some sense in to him!" A young mexican girl, Simonne said thankfully.

"Anyways, How are your missions going? and what the agency like without me?" Bella asked, what missions, what are they talking about I was getting more worried.

"Our missions are going ok I would say...we ALL miss you Izzy, and the Agency is quiet now, we _really_ MISS you, plus like Keith said were short handed and we kind of want the world's 3rd most deadly assassin back...we wany **YOU** back Izzy." Kira said, WAIT! Hold up Bella... an a-a-a-assassin, WHAT?! and the WORLDS 3rd MOST DEADLY?! Bella wouldn't hurt a fly, my family was so shocked, I check their thoughts.

_"W-w-what sweet Bella, kill someone...no..." _- Esme

_"Who-Wha-Why, I don't get why Bella wouldn't tell us..."_ -Carlisle

_"My sister, and assassin, but she's always so clumsy, it doesn't make sense." _- Alice

_"I wonder... Did she have hot spy clothes?..." _- Rosalie

_"Bella, an assassin, wow I have to give her props, she sure is one hell of a girl..." _- Jasper

_"WOW, THAT' SOOOOO COOL!! I wonder is Bella has cool gadgets and can do super coolieo moves, she did say she could jump buildings..." _- Emmett.

My family never seems to amaze me, no matter what Bella did in the past doesn't matter because now she's ours, but she is going to have to do **a lot** of explaing when we get back home, she can count on that and everyone else agreed on that too.

"Oh my god, I feel **sooo** bad now! I want to go back, I truly do, I want to go back, and go on another mission and kill...but I can't, I live here now...and um...to be honest, I have a...a...a fiance, and his family is VERY close with me..." Only Bella would feel bad about moving on in **her **life, and she whisped the last part but all of her friends could hear and I was happy she would mention me, evrybody in my family smiled too.

"...OMG YOUR GETTING MARRIED WHEN AND HOW COME YOU DIDN'T INVITE US! I'M HURT!!" Ireland yelled.

"Yes, I am getting married in 5 months, and I was going to invite you, I just haven't sent out ANY of the invitations yet." Bella said calmly.

"Ohhhhh, ok well we'll ALL be there!" Kat said for Ireland.

"Oh, your getting...married?...to who? what's his name, did you do a background check...is he safe...I don't think this is a good idea Izzy." That Noah voiced his concerns, which made me see red, I WOULD NEVER hurt Bella, is he stupid?!, my family took offense to it too.

"Yeah I am, his name is Edward Cullen, there is no need to do a background check, he IS safe, trust me, and it is a **very** good idea, I have never loved someone as I love him, and his family is practically my own...Noah, I **LOVE** him, its the_ absolutely perfect _right thing to do." Bella said lovingly and it made my cold dead heart flutter, and Alice, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper all smiled too, but Jasper could feel it to.

"Awwwww thats sooo SWEET!" Chrissy squeled, a bit to loud for us, we all winced.

Bella and her friends, including Luna much to Alice's and Rose's dislike continued to talk for around five more hours the talked about party's missions and jobs in the past. We were angry at the stunts Bella had to pull in the past and shocked at some of the stuff she did. About five hours later they all left in their rental car's.

"K, well we should go for now, we will see ya again tomorrow Izzy!" Nick said.

"Yup! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Bella popped the 'p' on the word _yup_.

As soon as they left and were out of sight we all came out from the forest and it looked like Bella knew we were their the whole time.

"Bella I think you should come back to our house, Alice already made the call to Charlie that your sleeping over, we have some things to dicuss." Carlisle said sternly, and she knew there was no getting out of this one.

Bella just sighed and said "Well, ok guess theres no point in arguing." Then she jumped on my waiting back and we took off at inhuman speeds, we arrived at our house in no time, and I carried her into the living room where everyone was and placed her on my lap where she got comfortable.

"Ok seeing as how your the ones who want to know whats going on why don't you guys just ask me questions so you have it ALL covered." Bella stated.

"Thats a wonderful idea, we'll take turns Carlisle why don't you go first sweetie." Esme said happily.

"Good idea Esme, ok Bella, what are you?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I am an assassin...the world's 3rd most deadly assassin. I take it were going in a circle, so Esme your next." A round or gasps annd "Oh, my's" went around the room. I decided to wait till it was my turn to ask questions so I could uncover EVERYTHING.

"Bella that is a dangerous job! How long have you been an a-a-assassin?" Esme was having a hard time getting the word assassin out, I don't think she liked the idea of her daughter being a killer.

"For seven years. I stared at eleven years old. Jazz it's your turn" Her voice deadly calm, almost monotone.

"What is the Brotherhood and the Agency?" His voice held curiosuity so did his thoughts, he asked the question we ALL wanted to know.

"Well the Agency is a wing of the government, it handles all recovery missions, disposal missions, retrieving missions, etc. In other words like 'spy agents/007'. The Brotherhood is a wing withing the Agency...this wing handles most disposal missions or assassiantions, I am in the top 5, so I do _special_ missions that are graded on difficulty: B, A and S rank missions **(A/N: and i'm getting this from naruto...which i don't own either). **B ranked are the easiest, A ranked means that your bound to be attacked and that it's hard job, but S ranked the ones I do the most, the S stands for suicide, these are suicide missions meaning that your pretty much walking into your own death if you take these. I am an assassin this is what I do, I was taken and trained to be a human weapon, I was a tool, but I got used to it and became a family with The Brotherhood and the Agency. Rose your next" Bella said, I was to stunned for words, I looked around the room and the girls looked as if they would be sobbing she HAD to this she didn't choose it, and the boys looked ready to kill, I knew I looked murderous, but we did **NOT** like the idea of Bella walking into anymore danger than she already attracts.

"O-o-oh, okay. Ummm...why don't you work there anymore?" Rose was still stuned by her last answer.

"I don't work there anymore beacuase I 'retired'. " Bella explained how she was 'retired' but still a member, and was called on if it was really important. Emmett was next to question her and he was bouncing like a little kid on christmas.

"COOL! So you killed people? and did super cool moves and have gadgets?!" He was bouncing and looked more hyper than Alice does when it comes to shopping.

"Yes Emmett I killed, I guess I did some super cool moves, and yes, I have gadgets. Alice your up next." Bella answered smiling at him then directed her attention to Alice.

"Who did you kill Bella, and why did they call you 'Izzy'?" Alice asked.

"I killed mafia members, killers, 'evil people', you know those kinds, and the called my Izzy because thats what I used to go by, you know Izzy for Isabella, but when I moved here I wanted to move on from my killing days, so I started to go by Bella." My angel said, it looked like she was remembering old times. Bella then turned her attention to me, and waited for me to ask my question so I did.

"Bella my love who is this Noah and what relationship does he have or has had with you?" I wanted to know who exactly this Noah was to her, if he was another Jacob Black. She just looked as if she knew I was going to ask that.

"Oh No-No, is one of my bestest friends we have known each other sisnce I was put in the Brotherhood seven years ago. I haven't had ANY relations with him, mabey I had to kiss him a few times as a cover on a mission, we were always paired up so he sorta became my partner." She said honestly callin that Noah by a nick name, I asked Jasper quickly if she was being honest, he just said yes she was. I still don't like him and I made it known.

"I. Don't. Like. Him." I nearly growled through gritted teeth, my jaw clenched.

"Ummmm...Uhhhhhh... O-o-okay, whatever..." Bella said sounding confused, I don't know why but I pulled her closer to me which she instantly snuggled into me, I was so lucky to have an angel to love me and for me to love her. Bella just sat there answering more question on her past for a few hours, untill I could she need sleep and we ALL made her go to bed where I again pulled her into me and inhaled her sent humming her lullaby she fell asleep almost immedently.


	8. Chapter 8

_BPOV___

_**I was sleeping in Edwards bed when I woke up... oh yeah I slept here last night, next thing I knew Edward was at my side.**_

_**"Morning love, how was your sleep?" He asked his voice as velvety as ever while he kissed my cheek, his cold lips sending a spark thorugh my body.**_

_**"Mmmmm, mornin', it was great." My voice groggy and rough.**_

_**"BBBBBBBBEEEEEEELLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!!" Emmett screamed while running into Edwards room, he picked me up and pulled me into a TIGHT hug.**_

_**"E-Emmett...can't...breath..." I said dying for air.**_

_**"Sorry Bella I just want to play with you!" Emmett said, you'd think he was five not one-hundred and five (A/N: I can't remember Emmett's real age so just go with me here.)**__._

_"EMMETT! STOP! Your making me giddy!" Jasper yelled coming into Edward's room._

_"I SAID SORRY!" Emmett shouted back, where was everyone else...probably just used to this so they don't bother anymore..._

_"Oh, good morning Bells" Jasper said while hugging me, I was about to say good morning back when a loud noise went off, it was my cell phone so I just mouthed 'sorry' and picked up my phone._

_"Heya, this is the amazing Izzy conversing with you at the moment." I said, getting looks from they boys._

_**LPOV**___

_It was 10:00am and everyone was at Izzy house, we were going to get brunch you know surpirse her, but she wasn't home so we were all outside her house and I had to call her, I dialed her cell and she picked up on the forth ring._

_"Heya, this is the amazing Izzy conversing with you at the moment." God, she always answers her phone so weirdly, but whatever._

_"Izzy, it's Luna we are at your house where are you?" I asked._

_"Oh, I'm sorry I'm- Bella come on babe, come back to bed." A deep voice cut her off, OMG WHERE_ is Izzy, did I interupt something?! Then I heard what sounded like a growl and Izzy whisper yelling, something I couldn't make out.

"Ya, Bella sweetheart." A new voice said...WAIT, Izzy's having a threesome?! I think I was paling since people were asking what was wrong, I couldn't respond.

"Izzy?" I said waiting for her answer.

"Bella come back its cold without you." A new voice said, Izzy's in bed with three men!!

"Izzy _WHAT_ are you-" I didn't finish because _another_ new voice yelled 'Bella'.

"IZZY! _WHAT _ARE YOU DOING WITH _**FOUR**_MEN IN BED!?" I screamed and everyone turned to me with huge eyes I just put her on speaker.

"WHA-NO!, Oh hell NO!, I am at my fiance's house and my two brother's-in-law and fiance decided to be dumb, and the last voice is my fater-in-law he wanted to ask me something!, I am NOT with four men! Ewww god no!" Izzy yelled then explained, everyone calmed down after that I was about to ask her something when three more voices came over the phone, which was still on speaker so everyone could here.

"Bella! YAY! Your finally awake I was sooo board, and I HAVE to ask what colours do you want the wedding to be I was thinking what about white and red, its such a pretty match. Also who's your bride's maid, and such?" A high-pitched musical voice said.

"Oh, good mornig Alice! and yes I'm FINALLY awake, white and red sound lovely. Alice your my maid of honour of course, I wouldn't have anybody but my sister be my maid of honour, and as for my bride's maid...Rosalie, could you come here?" Izzy said, I want to know who this Alice is and why SHE gets to be Izzy's 'sister'? I was becoming VERY angry, then a new musical voice was heard and everyone was slient so we could hear, it seems Izzy forgot about the phone.

"Yes, Bella what did you need, and good morning!"

"Oh, Rose I wanted to ask if you would be my bride's maid, I would really like to have you in that place, it would mean a lot that I have both my 'sister's' at the alter with me." Izzy's voice was always so kind, I wanted MY friend back to come _home_ with US and marry Noah, we'll just have to show her what she's missing then she'll come home, but for now lets just listen to there conversation.

"Oh, Bella it would be my honour! I would LOVE to take that place." The voice responded, ok now I was MAD!

"Bella, come here darling I made you a nice breakfast, come down and eat sweetheart- Esme is right Bella please eat something." Two voices sounded over the phone, who were they then all of a sudden Izzy remembered that she was on the phone.

"Oh my god, I'm soooo sorry, I was totally held up in a conversation, so what were going to ask Luna?" Izzy's always so pleasent.

"Oh, don't worry, I was going to ask if you wanted to get brunch since were at your house...but your not here..." I said

"Oh, well I just got up, Esme made me breakfast and I still have to get ready...so why don't you guys go to brunch and then at 3:00pm we'll meet at Port Angels mall, is that ok?" Her voice nervous that we'll be mad, but we can NEVER be mad at Izzy she's to kind.

"Ok thats fine, no problem...invite your fiance and his family, ok." I want to meet these people and know why there so special.

"Ok, Thank you and they would love to come...especily Alice, little black-haired hyper pixie..." Izzy mumbled the last part but we heard an "I heard that!' on the other end of the phone.

**BPOV**

After I hung up I turned to Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS _**THAT**_?!" I shouted and Esme, Alice, Rose, and Carlise looked at me in surprise...didn't they hear what these guys said.

"Bella dear what are you yelling at them for?" Carlisle asked

"When I answered my phone these three were saying things like 'Bella come back to bed sweetheart' 'Bella it's cold without you', so she thought I was three men but then Carlisle called for me -unknowingly- and then Luna thought I was with_** four **_men in **bed**, she probaby thought I was a slut!" I finished huffing while Carlise looked a bit embarrassed, Esme looked disappointed at the boys, the boys looked smug and sheepish while Alice and Rose looked ready to kill their husbands.

"You did what? That's it Emmett McCarty Cullen no sex for two weeks" Rose said and Emmett started to cry.

"Jasper Whitelock Cullen, you are in so much trouble, no sex for a week and you HAVE to endure my makeover!" Jasper paled and looked like he was trying to calm her down but he was failing miserbly.

"Well anyways, Bella darling why don't you come downstairs and eat the breakfast I cooked, then you can shower and get ready and you guys can go to the mall." Esme said always so loving, she really is like the mother I never had, Renee was more like an older sister.

"Oh, Esme you didn't have cook." I said, I didn't want everyone to do things for me when they could be doing more fun things.

"Bella, sweetie I enjoy cooking, I like doing it." She said while giving me a hug and a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you so much. Esme would you and Carlise like to come since you have the day off, I would like you to meet them." I asked unsure if they would want to waste there time with such trival matters.

"Bella, we would love to, thank you! Of course we'll go with you" Carlise said with a simile on his face.

"Hurry up and eat Bella! Rose and I are going to do your make-up, hair, and clothes!...please?!" Alice asked with big puppy dog eyes and Rose followed her example, I just sighed.

"Yes you and Rose can do my make-up, hair, and clothes for today..." This recived two loud squels from said girls.

I went down to the kitchen where a steaming plate of eggs and bacon was waiting for me with a tall glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Esme, it looks fantastic!" I said as I started to eat, the food was amazing after I ate I tried to wash the dishes, before Esme shooed me out of the kitchen insisting that she do them. Then I took a shower and as soon as I opened the door Rosalie and Alice grabed me and put me a long t-shirt and shorts while they got me ready. They straightend my hair and pulled it into a high pony tail and the curled the back of it and left my side bangs strianght, for my make-up they made my eyes stand out but using black eyeliner, and mascara the for shadow the used blacks and browns with a white shimmer so they stood out, the applied a light blush to my cheeks -although I already blush enough- and a light pink colour to my lips then the put a sheer gloss to make them shiny. For my outfit they put me in black knee high leggings, with a Rara Cotton Hot Pink/Black Net Tutu, and for a shirt the put me in a Valerie Lace-up Suntop Hot pinkspot , with a Black stunning tailcoat jacket with pink lining, for shoes they put me in black high-top converse, and then they put in silver hoop earings with a silver chocker and matching bracelet. When I was done I looked like I was actually worthy of Edward, I looked 'hot' as Rose said.

"Thank you I look really good!, Thank you Alice, Rose!" I hugged them both and they just laughed and hugged me back, then they told me I could go downstairs and we would leave in ten minutes. So when I walked down stairs -and I didn't fall thank you flat shoes!- Edward looked shocked and then in no time he was at my side kissing me, I kissed back but then I had to breath.

"Love you look stunning." His velvety voice said as he dazzled me, I just nodded while he chuckled, we were interupted when Alice came bounding down the stairs with Rose yelling that they were ready to leave. So we all got in a car Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in Emmett's jeep and Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I in Carlisle's mercedes. When we arrived at the mall I immedently noticed my friends they were all waiting at the enterance, as we got out Edward slid his arm around my waist while Alice went to grab my free hand, the rest of the Cullen's right behind us.

"Hey guys! Ok, so here we go, this here is Edward my fiance. The little pixie holding my hand is Alice -Edwards sister-, the big muscle man behind me is Emmett -Edward and Alice's brother- and the two blonds are Rosalie and Japser Hale -Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and Rose is Emmett's girlfriend-, they were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen who are behind me" I said introducing all the Cullen's the I introduced all my friends -Noah, Luna, Jason, Ireland, Keith, Simonne, Xaiver, Kat, Carly, Nick, Nikki, Damon, Athrun, Kira, and Chrissy-, while Alice and Rose were sizing Luna up with their eyes, I just hope there friendly. We spent four hours at the mall, Alice ans Rosalie buying me EVERYTHING much to my protest. After Esme invited everyone to their house. We all went into the living room and seated ourselves, all the Cullen's with their mate, Edward and I , and all my friends just everywhere.

"So...Your guys are like spys too, right?" Emmett asked and my heart stoped, all of my friends turned to me with shock and confusion written on their faces.

"I-Izzy, t-t-they know? How? Why? When?" Kat fired questions at me, and I had to make up a story knowing I couldn't tell them at their vampires so thats how the figured it out.

"Well Alice and Rose were going through my closet, drawers, etc. So then they checked under my bed where I kept my case covered in a black cloth, it still amazes me how Rose found it but she did, and then they all wanted and explanation, and since their going to be my family, I decided I would tell them the truth. And before you say anything yes, they are trustworthy, I would put my life in their hands, and you guys know I would never say that unless it was true." I finished my explanation.

"Well, I guess it's ok, as long as you tell NO ONE, if you ever told Izzy's life could be put in danger." Jason said and they all just nodded.

"So, what was Bella, like?" Emmett asked while smirking at me, oh god this is going to be a LONG day...

"Izzy, is the world's 3rd most deadly assassin, so she's agile, fast, etc. But only when she's on a mission, if she's not she can't even walk on flat ground. Izzy was very out-going: she sang danced etc. You know stuff like that." Chrissy said.

"What was the most daring stunt Bella pulled on a mission?" Jasper asked smirking at me also.

"Oh, well we all have different storyies for that since we've all been alone on mission's with Izzy, i'll just tell you mine." Niki said, oh I know this one, it's soooo embarrassing! Japser just smilied at me feeling my emotion knowing it's going to be good.

"Well, this one mission we went on we had to act as stripers at this brothel place so we could bust a underage sex slave sell, anyways Izzy and I were giving this one guy a lap-dance trying to get infomation, when he started to suspect that we were 'spy's' Izzy just turned to me and full on made out with me and she asked him the question again and he was so turned on he just told us, well that night we arrested and killed several men, and Izzy was pronounced 'Bi' by me, to which she says she's not, but hey, I know i'm a great kisser I could turn any girl Bi or Lez." Niki finished, and I just snorted at her last statement, then I noticed the Cullen's were quiet so I looked to see all my old friends giggling remebering that incident, and all the Cullen's were shocked I thought that vampire couldn't have a heart-attack, but I guess I was wrong.

"B-Bella you kissed a girl?..." Emmett asked.

"Y-You gave a older man a lap-dance?! I don't care if that was a mission, what is wrong with this Brotherhood place shouldn't thay have sent someone older, or someone who's not YOU?!" Edward was so mad right now, and Jasper was doing his best to calm him it seemed to be working. When he finally calmed down I turned to him and said.

"It was my job, and think, I risk myself but I saved so many girls from a horrible fate. Edward those girls would have been raped for the rest of their life, abused, tortured, Niki and I saved them" then I lent down to kiss him. Next thing I knew I was in Rosalie's arm and she was sobbing and thanking me, then I remebered her fate and why she was changed in the first place, I asked if she wanted to talk to me and she said yes so we asked to be excused and we went to her room where she sat at my side and I asked her.

"Rosalie, what would you like to ask or say to me?" My voive soft knowing she just had to relive horrible memories.

"Bella oh Bella your wonderful! You saved so many girls from a fate that I had to endure, it is one of the worst things to ever happen to a girl would be being raped. You are amazing to put youself in danger to save others. You are an amazing person and I wanted to personally thank you for saving those girls." Rose said holding me tight crying a bit, I just rubbed her back and soothed her untill she was ready to go back downstairs. When she was, I returned to Edward's lap and Rose went to Emmett who shot me a greatful look, as if saying thank you himself, while Edward just held me close. We continued to talk for a few more hours untill my cell phone rang, which was weird since everyone was with me, I just picked it up.

"Hello, this is Izzy Swan speaking." I said into my phone, when the other voice came on, it was an older voice, I recoginzed it quick.

"Hello Izzy's it's..."


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**"Hello, this is Izzy Swan speaking." I said into my phone, when the other voice came on, it was an older voice, I recognized it quick.

"Hello Izzy's it's... Mr. Ryan **(A.N: Congrats to whoever guessed him! you get a virtual cookie!)**." His rough recognizable voice was heard over my phone, everyone was staring at me waiting to figure out who it was.

"Oh, Hiya Mr. Ryan. What's wrong?" I asked knowing for him to call me means it something big.

"Izzy, I take it the other are with you?" He asked.

"Yes they are sir, do you want to be put on speaker?" I suggested knowing I would just have to tell them after anyways.

"Yes, please Izzy." I pressed the 'speaker' button on my cell and said,

"Ok your on." I said everyone was quiet awaiting instructions, the Cullen's were just staring wondering what's going on.

"Good, now I have suspicions that Diesel Kane is in Nevada." We all stared wide eyed, Diesel Kane is the biggest weapons dealer there is, he can cause a world wide war if he wanted.

"Why would you say that? And how do you know he causing trouble?" I asked.

"Well we have gotten reports of Mackayla **(A.N: That is the spelling, the person gave me so it is correct)** Townsend, is in the area. You know she's his right hand man, er woman, she has been reported in going and having meetings suspicious meetings with other arms dealers, we want you guys to check it out. Yes all of you this is going to be a big job, we might need 8 more people." He said

"Don't worry we accept and Izzy's new family in law can help, they found out about Izzy's past you see well Alice and Rosalie -her sister in laws- were going through Izzy's closet, drawers, etc. So then they checked under her bed where she kept her case covered in a black cloth, it still amazes Izzy how Rosalie found it but she did, and then they all wanted and explanation, and since their going to be her family, she decided that she would tell them the truth. And before you ask Izzy is engaged." Luna said fast.

"Well, are you sure they won't tell a soul and they can handle this." My. Ryan asked, I just smirked they could handle this, they were indestructible vampires after all. The perfect spys.

"Yes, Mr. Ryan I am sure they can keep this a secret, and don't worry they CAN handle it." I said proud of my family, I could see them beaming at me from the couch.

"Ok then your dismissed. Your mission outline is being sent to you r computer as we speak, as soon as you have everything ready you may head out." He said then hung up.

"Ok, guys I guess it's road trip time!" I said happy to be on the job again, while the Cullen's looked disapprovingly at me, I just smiled at them innocently.

"So you guys go back to your hotel, pack all your stuff, sing out out and meet back here in two hours ok? I have to go pack and make up something for Charlie." They nodded and filed out of the house and I turned to the Cullen's.

"Ok I know your not happy but your going to have to deal, this is my job and Diesel is very dangerous we have to stop him. Will someone drive me home to pack?" I asked then Alice bounced over to me.

"I will, Rose will you pack my clothes?" ALice asked in her pixie like glory, Rose just nodded and rand up the stair along with the rest, while Edward walked over to me.

"Be careful love, and hurry back soon." he said dazzlingly me, he chuckled and kissed me, then we were out the door and in Alice's porche speed to me house. We got there in five minutes, we ran up the stairs and I pulled out a large duffle bag.

"OK let me get out my old clothes from Phoenix, there easier to work in." Alice nodded as I pulled a large box out of the back of my closet. I pulled out a couple pairs of different length black leggings, two pair of skinny jeans one black and one grey pair. A few dark wash, a plaid jean short shorts. A plaid, jean, ruffled, mini-mini skirts, a Hello Kitty tee, a silver sequined bow cami, a purple cowl, a black and white corset top, a few multi-coloured tank tops, a few different tee's, and three different hoodies. two different colour pair of flats, a pair of DC sneakers, and my black knee high steletos. Alice turned to me in shock.

"Y-Y-You have all that, and you NEVER wore it?! WHY?!" Alice screamed, in mock anger

"I told you I wanted to start new." I said simply.

"B-But Bella, you have such NICE clothes and taste!" Alice whined, I just laughed and pulled my case out from under my bed, here's the fun part. I opened the complicated lock mechanism and seen Alice whose eyes were the size of dinner plates at it's contents. I threw my gadgets in my backpack, loaded my gun, and placed it it's holster on my waist, put my cell phone in my pocket, put my communicator on, and put my laptop in my backpack. I turned to Alice.

"I see your surprised, now lets go I will call Charlie on the way, Renee used to have to go on missions, so he understands." She just nodded mutely, we hopped in her porches, and I dialled the police station.

"Hello, may I speak to Chief Swan...Hey dad...yeah I have been called in so I won't be home for a while... I'll try...haha I will...I love you too dad, be safe...I will don't worry I will come home...bye bye love you too." I hung up and we were at the Cullen's.

"Ok so for rides we want to take the least amount of cars, and I will not be driving with you as I am going to drive with one of them so I can brief everyone on the mission, and with your super hearing you will be able to hear, I'm sorry Edward." I said feeling guilty at his puppy dog eyes.

"But Bella we were all taking Esme's new Suburban!" Emmet whined, and Esme nodded, wow the really want me to go with them...

"Ok our first stop over I will change and go with you, but at first I have to go with them ok?" I asked and Rose glomped me.

"Yay! Thanks Bella!!" She squealed, just then four convertibles pulled up to the house, one black, one red, one, blue, and one white.

"Hey Izzy you and your family people ready to go?" Luna asked, uh oh, she doesn't like the Cullen's. I just turned to my future family and smiled apologetically, Carlisle just nodded.

"Yes, Luna. The _Cullen's _are ready to go." I said emphasizing their name, she just brushed it off and got in the driver side of the red convertible, while Noah and Kira got in the back laving the passenger seat for me. Jason, Keith, Kat and Nikki got in the black one, in the white one was Ireland, Simonne, Athrun, and Damon, then lastly in the blue one was Xavier, Carly, Nick and Chrissy.

"You guys have your phones in case right?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah." They all said, we jumped in our respected cars and speed out of the drive and hit the highway, that's when I began to fill them in, the Cullen's had their window's and sunroof open but they could hear anyways.

"Ok, so as you guys know M.J has been reported in the Nevada are having meetings with other arm's dealer, and we all know that Diesel Kane it the most dangerous arms dealer there is, he can start a war if he wanted. We are to make sure nothings going on, as other countries have mysteriously gaining more and more weapons, and the U.S is worried, the government has given the Brotherhood the task of disposing of anyone in this trade, along with Diesel." I said then Athrun yelled from his car. I seen another convertible with other kids our age look at us, I didn't care it's not they would get believed.

"But, where have the reports been coming from there had been no agents in the Nevada area." He said, good quiestion.

"You know I don't know it doesn't say." I answered

"Then how do we know were not walking into a trap?" Jason asked form his car on the other side.

"J. We don't know that, that's why were not going anywhere near them until we have evidence and KNOW what their planning." My voice firm.

"Ok cool, so a little undercover job." Carly said excited about that.

"Yup, were acting as a bunch of kids on summer break going on a road trip, the Cullen's are going to and Carlisle and Esme are going to act as their older cousins, if that's alright with them." Was my calm reply although I couldn't wait to be back working.

"Since there's nothing we can do until we hit Nevada lets listen to some music! I have the CD Izzy made when she was in that writing her own song's phase and we created a band." Luna shouted popping the CD in and I was embarrassed the Cullen's would hear this. **(A.N: any songs played in this chapter or other chapters do NOT belong to me, neither do the artist that sing the song, but I am going to PRETEND Bella does sing and own them so just go with it...)**_You don't know how you met meYou don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-byeAll you know is when im with you I make you freeAnd swim through your veins like a fish in the seaI'm singing..._I decided to forget my embarrassment and sing along with everyone else -minus the Cullen's- as my voice filled the speakers._Follow meEverything is alrightI'll be the one to tuck you in at nightAnd if you want to leaveI can guaranteeYou won't find nobody else like me_I was car dancing and I turned to see the Cullen's staring at me in shock then smiling and laughing, I just smiled innocently and continued my super awesome next song came on and I remembered this one too.

And I worry 'bout the ring you wearCause as long as no one knowsThat nobody can careYour fellin guiltyAnd I'm well awareBut you don't look ashamedAnd baby I'm not scaredIm singin...

Follow meEverything is alrightI'll be the one to tuck you in at nightAnd if you want to leaveI can guaranteeYou won't find nobody else like me

Won't give you moneyI can't give you the skyIt better off if you don't ask whyI'm not the reason that you go strandedWe'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay

Follow meEverything is alrightI'll be the one to tuck you in at nightAnd if you want to leaveI can guaranteeYou won't find nobody else like me

You don't know how you met meYou don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-byeAll you know is when im with you I make you freeAnd swim through your veins like a fish in the seaI'm singing...

Follow meEverything is alrightI'll be the one to tuck you in at nightAnd if you want to leaveI can guaranteeYou won't find nobody else like me

Follow meEverything is alrightI'll be the one to tuck you in at nightAnd if you want to leaveI can guaranteeYou won't find nobody else like me

Follow meEverything is alrightI'll be the one to tuck you in at nightAnd if you want to leaveI can guaranteeYou won't find nobody else like me

_I can't escape this hellSo many times i've triedBut i'm still caged insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself_This song kind of reminds me of the Cullen's and how Edward always call's himself a monster.I was singing along to this one too so was Luna, Noah and Kira this was one of their favourite song I continued to drive listing to my CD and the radio talking and laughing, about two hours later we stoped and I got out of the car.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself(I can't escape myself)So many times i've lied(So many times i've lied)But there's still rage insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmareI can't control myselfSomebody wake me from this nightmareI can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal(This animal I have become)

"Iz, where are you going?" Luna asked

"Oh, i'm going to drive with the Cullen's now." I said walking towards their car when Luna stopped me again.

"Why?" She spat, I just turned and put a smile on my face.

"Well Luna, they ARE my family plus I know my 'sisters' are dying to bomb me with questions same with my 'brothers' and I would like to cuddle with my fiance." I said then walked to their car while I hear Luna huff in the background and I thought _'Good luck trying to scare of this family/firends because trust me they'll scare you off...'_"Hey guys I get to sit with you now!" I said hopping into the car while Carlisle filled the gas tank up.

"YAY we were getting bored and Edward's longing was killing me here I was going to smother Alice I wanted her so bad and she was NEXT to me!" Jasper said and I couldn't help but laugh at my overprotective vampire fiance, while he just grabbed me placed me on his lap and kissed every inch of my skin he could reach.

"AWWW Edward did you miss me?" I asked giggling.

"Yes my love I did, being away form you for so long and with so much danger scares me." He said his voice velvet while he held me closer.

"Edward it was only two hours plus I have a loaded gun, gadgets and a black belt, also I had three other highly skilled agents with me. Plus Edwards i'm going on a mission to stop an ARMS dealer, there's going to be A LOT of danger, I will probably end up in the hospital..." I said trying to stifle my laughter at his facial expressions, and the rest of his family's.

"Two hours is still a long time, and nothing can protect you like seven vampires can, also love you have a LOADED gun?! and if this mission is dangerous then I'm sorry your not aloud to go." He said like a parent not letting their child not letting them go out.

"Yes I carry a loaded gun, didn't Alice tell you? And to bad but I HAVE to do this mission." I said then I seen Emmett bounce in his seat.

"Can I see your gun and Alice why didn't you tell me she had a gun?!" Emmett whined like a baby.

"I didn't tell you because I knew everyone's reactions." She said crossing her arms, I just laughed and she did too.

"Here Emmett you can see it, but do NOT fire it!" I said and he nodded, I took my gun our if its holster and everyone gasped at it's beauty except for Alice who already seen it, Jasperand Emmett looked like kid's in a candy store while Edwards looked disapprovingly.

"I still don't like having you carry that." He said then Carlisle got in the car.

"Hi Bella, ok its all filled up and al your friends are leaving we will to." He said as he drove, I could tell speed limits were not their fun.

"This is killing you isn't it? The human speed." I sais smirking and they all groaned.

"YES IT IS! I'm going to die if we go any slower." Edward whiled, he was a speed demon after all, I just laughed and the all playfully glared at me.

"Hey I know Bella why don't you sing? Your really good at it!" Rose said and everyone minus Carlisle who was driving turned to me.

"Yes love your amazing please sing." Edward said as he dazzled me I just sighed and everyone cheered.

"Ok here's a song they don't know I wrote it for you Edward." I said then I took a deep breath and started._Is this a dream?If it isPlease don't wake me from this highI'd become comfortably numbUntil you opened up my eyesTo what it's likeWhen everything's rightI can't believe_I looked at Edward who was beaming and the rest of the Cullen's were too._So, here we areThat's pretty farWhen you think of where we've beenNo going backI'm fading outAll that has faded me withinYou're by my sideNow everything's fineI can't believe_I was belting it our here I had all the emotion love, passion, longing, admiration flowing through me and I was singing to my one true love Edward Cullen.I finished to have Edward pull me into a deep passionate kiss and all the Cullen's cheered for me, we continued to talk sing and laugh until we reached Nevada's state boarder.

You found meWhen no one else was lookin'How did you know just where I would be?Yeah, you broke throughAll of my confusionThe ups and the downsAnd you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeYou found meYou found me

You found meWhen no one else was lookin'How did you know just where I would be?Yeah, you broke throughAll of my confusionThe ups and the downsAnd you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeYou found meYou found me

And I was hiding'Til you came alongAnd showed me where I belongYou found meWhen no one else was lookin'How did you know?How did you know?

You found meWhen no one else was lookin'How did you know just where I would be?Yeah, you broke throughAll of my confusionThe ups and the downsAnd you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeYou found me

You found meYou broke throughAll of my confusionThe ups and the downsAnd you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeThe good and the badAnd the things in betweenYou found meYou found me

"Were here." Carlisle said.


	10. Chapter 10

Were here." Carlisle said as we pulled up to Nevada state line, I undid the window to yell to everyone else what to do.

"Ok guys were here, we'll stop at the gas station about 10 minutes up ahead and then we'll decided where to go from there." I shouted and they all gave me a nod or a thumbs up, in Chrissy's case.

10 minutes later we pulled up to a Shell gas station, we filled up our cars and then pulled into a empty area in the parking lot.

"Ok, so we'll start the actual mission tomorrow, they have scouts all over the place so we have to look and act naturaly ok. Were going to stay in at the Sheraton hotel, its just 15 minutes away. You can follow us right?" I asked and Luna nodded, we all got back in our vehicals and headed to the hotel. When we got there we needed to make it seem natural so the room arrangements were Alice and I, Edward, and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie ( we did this so each person could sneak out and be with their mate.), Carlisle and Esme, Keith, Xaiver, Nick, and Damon, Athrun, Kira, and Noah, Luna, Ireland and Simonne, while Kat, Carly, Nikki and Chrissy had their own room. After we had everyone ready we headed to our rooms so we (the humans) could sleep while the vampires do whatever or in Edward's case watch me sleep... That has _got _to be boring.

"Edward, watching me sleep can _**not **_be fun. Why don't you go hang with Jasper and Emmett since Alice kicked him out so she could talk with Rose." I mumbled through sleep.

"Oh love, watching you sleep _is _fun. Also don't worry because in about...3...2...1-" Edward was cut off as the balchony door opened to reveal my to vampire 'brothers'.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Were here to keep our sister safe, keep Edward more company and watch you sleep. I heard you talk." Emmett said smirking, I just rolled my eyes and let my head fall to my pillow, I was pulled into a sleep right away. I stirred at about 2:30am only to find the guys sitting around me talking in hushed voices, the obviously didn't hear or see me wake up so I decided to play a little with them.

"Mmmm..." I hummed and turned away from them so my face didn't show, I made sure to keep my emotions in track so I still looked like I was sleepling.

"Hummm...No... That bomb was easy... pole dancing isn't hard Kat... yes i've gone shirtless at the beach... no he's a bad kisser, the other is much better... mmmmm... kissing a girl is fun... i've stoped arms dealers before... shot twice as proof..." I decided I had enough fun as I could hear ther breath become panicked and angry, plus the had all frozen. I turned a little in my sleep and 'woke up'.

"Huh? Oh hi guys, what are you doing?" I asked seeing their eyes as wide as they could go and their jaws on the floor. Then Edward took on a more serious face.

"Isabella please sit up, we have somethings to talk to you about." He said his voice frim, I had to sollow the laugh that was rising in my throat.

"Uh yeah, ok." I siad rubbing my eyes for effect.

"Bella while sleeping you said... some _things _we would like anwers to." Jasper explained when he felt my faux confusion, I just nodded know that if I opened my mouth now I would laugh.

"Ok you said 'That bomb was easy', what did that mean?" Emmett asked, I took a calming breath and explained, everything I said had all _been _**real **experinces to me.

"Well on one of my many mission's I had to defuse a bomb, if it had gone off there would be no more White House." I said and they looked pleased at the honest answer.

"Pole dancing is fun?" Edward said his voice strangled.

"Well yeah on that undercover mission I told you about before I had to pole dance to keep my cover, and besides doing it in front of randoms, it's actually kind of fun." I said smiling innocenlty.

"Well Eddie at least one of you wont be a prude in bed." Emmett laughed and I just laughed with him, to their surprise. While Edward just glared at him.

"Yes I've gone shirtless on a beach?" Jasper asked.

"I was in Europe of another mission and I had to keep my eye on this guy and well he went to a nudist beach, and I had to blend in..." I said trailing off, only to have Edward growl, a mad growl.

"No he's a bad kisser, the other is much better." Emmett asked as Edward looked pained.

"Noah is a bad kisser, I told you I've had to kiss him before for covers, and Edward is the better kisser." I explained and Edward relaxed then smiled his croked smile.

"What about 'Kissing a girl is fun.'?" Japser asked amused.

"When I had to kiss Nikki, on that mission. It was fun in a weird way because we couldn't keep straight faces for a while, there was no pleasure of feeling behind it." I said the truth.

"I've stoped arms dealer before." Emmet fired at me.

"I have been at the Agency since I was young, what do you think I spent my whole time doing? Playing virtual games?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"Ok last one "Shot twice as proof'?" Edward asked his voice suspicous. I sighed this one may be a hard one, I should tell them all. I knew the Cullens could already hear me but it's better if there here.

"Can the rest of the family come here?" I asked and then within 15 seconds they were all there, I flicked on the room light so they could see me.

"Ok about five years ago I was on a dangerous mission, I will not disclosed anymore info on it what i was doin on that mission. But I will tell you that I _was _up against Diesel Kane, we were fighting and I had the upper hand... That is until he pulled out a gun and firedat me about six times, only two shot actually hit me though." I said pulling my shirt up to expose my left side and the middle of my chest.

"Here look." I said as I wiped of the make up I always put on the scars so no one know, they all gasped, and then snarled and growled.

"The Doc said it was a mirical I even lived, those bullets had poison in them. But when he shot at me the two bullets at hit the others, we don't know how, but when they did that the holes for the poison were almost fully sealed so it wasn't disperes to much. I was able to fight it off, but not without sufering in the hosptail for 2 months because of the whole ordeal." I explained only to see every Cullen furious, I have never seen them so mad.

"And you want to face this Kane guy again?! No Bella your not going near him!" Edward said as they all nodded.

"NO! I have to... I wasn't the only one that ended up on that mission, and outside friend of mine, he was older, was taken by Kane so that he could get to me. In the end the McAdam's family suffered a casuittly, I lost a a dear freind, Arron lost his life, and Kane was put on my list. This is mission is _**mine**_." I said trying not to cry, I promised myself I wouldn't be weak... I promised...

"Oh love I'm so sorry, Bella cry, it's ok. Cry for your friend, for his family and life, and also cry for yourself for everything you've had to go through." Edward said as he held me to his chest and rocked me while all the Cullens sat around me comforting me.

"Bella why don't you sing a song for us." Alice said in a clam soothing voice, I just nodded maybe a song will help, I knew just what to sing too.

"Arron where every you are buddy, this one is for you. Remeber you were always like my older brother, I will never forget you, I believe your always around me there to guide me." I said tears forming in my eyes, starting to sing.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.I wear the pain like a heavy coat.I feel you everywhere I go.I see your smile, I see your face,I hear you laughin' in the rain.I still can't believe you're gone._

I could feel even more tears stinging my eyes.

_It ain't fair: you died too young,Like the story that had just begun,But death tore the pages all knows how I miss you,All the hell that I've been through,Just knowin' no-one could take your ' sometimes I wonder,Who'd you be today?_

_Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?Settle down with a family,I wonder what would you name your babies?Some days the sky's so blue,I feel like I can talk to you,An' I know it might sound crazy._

The tears were now flowing freely doewn my cheeks in a constant water fall, never stoping. I looked out of the window to the moon and sang to him, to my older 'brother' Arron.

_It ain't fair: you died too young,Like the story that had just begun,But death tore the pages all knows how I miss you,All the hell that I've been through,Just knowin' no-one could take your ' sometimes I wonder,Who you'd be today?_

Today, today, , today, today.

I thought back on everything we did, before Luna and everyone tried to scare him away, but he never was scared. He stayed with me for the longest time, alway there for me when others couldn't be. God I miss him! But Arron didn't leave me alone in this world, he didn't leave me without his brotherly love to guid me, he doubled it by giving me a new family with two new brother, sisters, parents and the love of my life he was always looking our for me.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.I wear the pain like a heavy only thing that gives me hope,Is I know I'll see you again some day._

Some day, some day, some day.

As I finshed the song I broke down into sobs only to see the Cullen's agony filled faces as they all hugged me and tried to sooth me, but the never once tole me to stop, just to relax a little more. After my little breakdown I was embarrsed, the Jasper sat next to me and huged me, I knew this was his way of saying 'Don't be embarresed', but after I felt better, I hadn't cried like that, or showed any weakness in my job feild in forever. It felt like a weight was taken off my shoulders. This continued for a while untill I once again subcumed to slumber, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_BELLA POV_

_**I was woken up by the sound of my greek god, Edward. "Love, you have to get up now and get ready. Your mission starts in an hour." I groggly stirred and rolled over to see him, he was as perfect as ever. Messy bronze hair, deep liquid gold eyes, just wonderful. I realized I had been staring so I started to feel the blush creep up my neck to stain my pale cheeks with it's rosey colour. Edward chuckled as I got up and grabed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face.**_

_**I walked out to see all the Cullens in the room.**_

_**"Uh, mornin' guys. . ." They all turned to me and a chorus of "Good morning Bella!" went around the room.**_

_**"I have to call the others, one second." I picked up my cell and dialed Luna's number, she picked up on the third ring.**_

_**"Yo it's Luna!" She always was a morning person. . .**_

_**"Luna, its Izzy, is eveyone else up?" Alice just passed me a glass of juice which I was thankful for, I gave her a one arm hug.**_

_**"Yeah I just called them, I don't know about your. . . friends though." I smiled.**_

_**"Oh they're up, they're all with me now." I looked over to them and the smiled. . . Well Emmett waved but he's a different story. . .**_

_**"Oh, well anyways get ready and we'll meet in the main lobby at 11:00am, okay?" It was 8:30 now so that gave me a ton of time.**_

_**"Sure that's perfect!" So now I could eat and hang with the Cullen's for a bit before the real work started.**_

_**"Okay see you then! Bye bye Izzy!"**_

_**"Bye Luna!" We hung up around the same time.**_

_**"Perfect, Bella we went out and got you some breakfast come eat then shower okay." Esme told me, I smiled big and sat at the table and ate, the Cullens just watched as usual.**_

_**"So whats on the agenda for today?" Emmett sounded like a kid on christmas.**_

_**"Well me and the others have some scoping and snooping to do, but you guys can shop." They looked shocked.**_

_**"There is no way we are leaving you! Unlike you a bullet wont affect us." I sighed, they were all so protective, I can't believe Alice and Rose would give up shopping for me!**_

_**"You guys you don't have to-" I was cut of my Emmett's off hand waving.**_

_**"Final answe is no Bella." Jasper ordered. Again I sighed but hugged him, he was one of the best big brothers anyone could have, Emmett too.**_

_**"Thanks Jazz, Em, you two are the best big brothers ever!" They laughed and hoisted me up in the air.**_

_**"Ah put me down!" I giggled and they did.**_

_**"I'm going to go shower now." I walked to my suit case and picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt on with a black hoodie over top. I took a quick shower and when I got out I blow dried my hair and pulled it back into a high pony-tail with my bangs out, it was the easiest thing to do with it, plus I was going to be working and its hard when your hair is all over the place. Then I changed into my outfit and left the bathroom.**_

_**After I walked out, the Cullen's were still here and I smiled at them.**_

_**"Awe you guys didn't have to wait for me here, you could have left." The looked shocked.**_

_**"Bella why would we have left? Anways, we have nothing to do." Jasper explained.**_

_**"Exactly, now dear I cooked you breakfast so come eat child." I hugged Esme and dug into the eggs and toast she made me. It was 9:30 am when I finished eating.**_

_**"Okay so I should probably tell you what we're most likely going to be doing today." They nodded and I quickly took out what looked to be a cell phone and scaned the room, I was checking for any camera's or listening devices. When I found none I continued with my explination.**_

_**"Alright so today we are going to be doing some scouting, questioning and bugging. We are prepping for ther big stuff plus we need info." They were following along well. "So what we're going to do is we'll be spliting up in gropus and pairs, no one is alone. We will go seperate ways and go around collecting info and bugging places we know Kane visits. We also need to find out where Mackayla j. Townsend and Faith Summers go too, they are Kane's two most important right hand women, plus they are the toughest of his gangs." They looked very determined. "So we will be doing that today, okay?" They nodded.**_

_**"This is going to be so much fun!" Emmett might have the wrong idea.**_

_**"No Emmett this will not be fun, this will be very dangerous. Kane has many people under him, even some like bar tenders and store clerks, if they find us out we're fucked, excuse my language" I register their shocked faces at my curse. "Plus we have to stay undercover, we can't be supected of anything, so no fooling around, or being suspicous. . . though when I'm walking around with beautiful pale vampires that might be harder said than done. . ." I mutter the end as it trailed off, they could hear it but it was probably mostly jumbled. Emmett looked a little pouty but got over it.**_

_**We hung around for a bit when it was 10:30am I got up and walked over to my suit case and opened the secret compartment in it, I took out my gun and hid it in a gun holster under my hoodie, I put my cell phone in my pocket and in my bag I put my mini lap top, it looked like a Nintendo DS, so it was diguised well. I also threw I some of my other gadgets like explosive balls that were flat and were stored in a ring (Like in AEON Flux), my lazer that was digused as a lipstick, and etc.**_

_**When I finished it was time to go. "Come one we have to leave now." They nodded and we left the hotel room, on the way down to the lobby we just talked and laughed, Edward held me the whole time.**_

_**When we got to the Lobby we saw the others waiting, only Luna and Noah looked like they were actually waiting for us, I smiled and walked up to Luna and Noah and hugged both of them, we were going to exchange info this way.**_

_**I hugged Luna. "We have our pairs and groups" We pulled away and I hugged Noah next.**_

_**"You somehow work with the Cullens and take the North area." We pulled away.**_

_**"Good Morning!" That showed I got it all.**_

_**"Mornin' Noah and I are going to do some shopping on the south strip since the other looks okay but I really wanna see the South." Luna was letting me know where she was going and that the others had their spots too.**_

_**"Oh really! I think my fiance, his family and I will check out the North Strip since there was a store there me and my future-to-be sister in-laws want to see." I didn't want to give out any name publicly to unwanted ears, Noah and Luna nodded in undertsnading.**_

_**"Luna and I are gunna go now, we'll see ya' later Izzy!" They linked arms and walked to a set of doors, I looked over my shoulder to the Cullens and Edward wraped his arm around me.**_

_**"Guys we are going to silently leave through those doors." I whisperd at a volume only a vampire could hear and I silently walked to a set of doors different from the ones Noah and Luna left through. They followed as ordered. We made it outside to the cars and we jumped in them and again checked for any camera's, bombs, listing devices, transmiters or frequcncy jammers. When I knew it was all clear I started to talk.**_

_**"Sorry, it's just you never know so we have to be very careful what we say and where." They nodded in understanding.**_

_**"So here's what we're going to do. . ." I started.**_


End file.
